Captured!
by Yttan
Summary: The boys are captured by the fangirls, need I say more?[Warning! Recreation of a large portion of fangirl fantasy's! Imaginative people may want to back away slowly. Unless you like the gutter :evil grin:] [Updated! The boys get to see each other!]
1. Chapter 1

'Shit' was the first thing that came to mind as I realized both my hands and feet were bound. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. Half in fear of what I would see, and half-putting things together. It felt as if I was lying on a bed, it was certainly soft enough. Unusual to say the least. Each hand and leg was bound on a different corner.

...Was that a breeze? Why the hell did they take my shirt off?

I quickly realized what had happened. I shivered involuntarily. The Fangirls had me. The last hunt had been a setup! I slowly opened my eyes, and took a look around the room. It was nice; they obviously took out every last expense. Next to one wall there was a table. Whipped cream, chocolate sauce, fuzzy pink handcuffs? I quickly moved on, not wishing to dwell on what these items would be used for. The walls were painted a deep, blood red. It was quite appealing once you got over thinking it was blood. In the middle of the room was a fountain spouting... pudding? The last thing I noticed was a young woman sitting in a chair in a corner. She had blond hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a tight-fitting tank-top and jeans. She was watching my reactions quietly.

"Where is Dean?" I asked.

"In the other room." she replied simply, giving no other explanation.

"Where am I?"

She chuckled, "Sorry, we can't reveal our headquarters."

"Why am I here?"

"So full of questions, little Sammy. I can't tell you, I'm sorry. We haven't worked out a plan yet, we didn't expect you to wake up so soon." she pressed a button on the wall, activating an intercom. She spoke quietly, too quietly for me to hear.

"What are you doing to Dean?"

She finished her conversation with whoever was on the other end, and grinned "The same."

I heard voices outside, but nothing in particular stood out. The black painted door opened, and no less than a hundred women stepped in, all grinning from ear-to-ear.

My eyes widened in horror - these were the gutter girls. Not the fluffy, sweet, innocent fangirls. Not even the semi-normal fangirls. No, these were the kind that had the pudding pools in every room, and had framed pictures of me in nothing but a towel hung on nearly every wall. The ones who wanted me, to do... very un-lady like things with them. With, or without my consent.

The women crowded around the bed, and I saw many of the girls lean their heads together to whisper something and then they dissolved in a fit of laughter. The woman I had seen previously sitting in the chair cleared her throat for attention. The other women instantly quieted down, making it clear to me that she was the leader.

"Girls, this is a very important day! We finally have one of our most prized guests here to stay with us!" She motioned to me. "Now, don't worry. We'll all get a turn! Now remember, the girl who is chosen gets twelve hours with Sammy here. Make the most of it! Then, he will have 11 hours to sleep and relax, and an hour to shower if he wishes. The rest of the girls will have to return to their rooms, no fuss!" she smiled brightly "Okay, let's go on over there and pick the lucky lady who gets to go first!"

They all huddled around each other, choosing the "lucky lady". I heard a loud scream from someone in the middle, and the others, looking utterly disappointed, filed out one by one, giving me longing looks as they went. Finally, one gutter girl was left. She had long dark brown hair, and deep green eyes. She had on black jeans, and a tight red top on. She would have been very beautiful if it weren't for the slightly evil look in her eyes.

I eyed her nervously, unsure of what her next move would be. She grinned, and climbed cat-like onto the bed next to me.

"My name is Mad, Sam." she said softly as she traced patterns across my toned abs.

"What are your plans, if you don't mind my asking?" I say nervously. Her hands are slowly making their way down to my belt buckle.

"I like to keep that a surprise. But hey, why not spoil it a little?" she said, and then leant down to whisper something in my ear. What she said nearly made me pass out. I now knew what that chocolate sauce was for, and I was torn between calling it heaven or hell.

* * *

So, your thoughts? Personally, I like this. But... eh. It's short. Would love reviews! I may update this with a Dean chapter... but only if you want me to. Hope you enjoyed! I know I did evil grin 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, twelve reviews?! Amazing... I'm so glad you guys like my work (aside from the fact that I may not have used your name!). Yes, these are short... but it's a good start for me to get back into the roll of writing. As a note, I like to leave things up to the imagination. Leaves the gutter mind to think up things more freely then if I where to fill in the blanks!

And one person mentioned this would work better as a one-shot and that adding another chapter (possibly another chapter after this? What do you think?) would cheapen it... well then, just call me cheap! Enjoy!

* * *

Handcuffs. That's the first thing I notice when I awake.

Each hand cuffed to a metal bed post, judging by the small screeching made when I attempt to move my hands. Ankles bound with soft rope by the feel of it, presumably to bed posts as well.

The second thing I notice as I clear the sleep from my mind is that my shirt is mysteriously absent…

The third thing? Oh yeah, that'd be the evil laughter. My eyes shoot open at that. No less then 30 girls are crowded around my bed, staring at me with oddly hungry eyes.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I ask neither body language nor tone suggesting that I was at all startled to be tied to a bed.

Most of the women lick their lips, making it quite clear what they want. Others begin to speak, devilish gleams in their eyes, but are interrupted.

"Now, now. Slow down. Wouldn't want to ruin the suspense now would we?"

The speaker is soon revealed as the girls part, leaving her to step to the foot of my bed. She has black hair that goes to about her shoulders, with a side-swept bang that hides half of her left eye. Those eyes. Eyes so blue they seemed almost electric. Her dark washed jeans fit tightly, as do the deep blue halter top that complement her eyes nicely.

"And you would be?" I ask.

"I would be Kris. Mad asked me to keep watch over you, but as you can see a few extra girls managed to find their way in as well." she motions to the others, grinning.

"Well, keeping watch over Dean is such a hard task." one of the girls says and the rest giggle.

I grin "Well, I can be quite the handful." more hungry eyes come my way. Suddenly getting more serious, I ask, "Where is Sammy?"

"Grace is with him now I think." answers a red-head in the back.

I would pay to have seen Sam's reaction to being surrounded by fangirls.

"So, what now ladies?"

"Now, I call in the rest." Kris responds, taking a walkie-talkie that one of the women hand her. She whispers too quietly for my highly tuned ears, but I certainly don't miss the sudden rumble of perhaps hundreds of feet. I hear, rather then see, the door slam open and those feet walking into the room to crowd around my bed.

Kris whistles to get everyone's attention, and the room is suddenly quiet save for the small gurgling sound that come from somewhere behind the crowd of fangirls.

"Ladies, as you know this is a very important day! Those of you who were in there with Sammy know the speech, but let's go over it again for those who weren't. One lucky woman will be chosen to spend twelve long hours with our Dean here. Then, he will have eleven hours to sleep and relax, and an hour to shower if he wishes. Then, the next woman will be chosen. But remember, if not chosen you are to leave the room without a fuss. Got it?" there is a general nod of agreement "Well then, step to the corner and we'll choose!"

The women crowd into the corner, choosing the lucky woman will spend 12 hours with me. As the women file out of the way, a rather large fountain of chocolate pudding is found to be the source of the gurgling I had heard earlier. Which could lead to only one conclusion: these were no ordinary fangirls. Oh no. These were the gutter girls. This would be interesting.

A loud scream, coupled with more then a few disappointed sighs, cut short my thoughts on the red walls and nearby table topped with bottles of chocolate, whipped cream, and an assortment of other things.

The girls send envious looks over their shoulders as they exit the room, leaving one woman behind.

She has red hair, clearly natural, that is cut short enough that it only just brushes her shoulders. Her eyes are a chocolate brown, and her plump lips are curved into a large grin. She slowly makes her way to my bedside, grin growing larger by the second.

She easily climbs onto the bed, folding her long legs beneath her. Slender fingers topped with deep blue nail polish trail patterns on my arm. Despite her fingers other activities, her eyes stay fixed on mine. Beginning to be slightly un-nerved by her unwavering gaze, I ask "Mind if I ask your name?" a grin playing across my lips.

A grin of her own appearing, she says, "Of course not darling, it's Michelle."

"Well Michelle, what's the plan for today?"

At this she unfolds her legs and makes her way to the large table topped with an assortment of treats. She selects a bottle of whipped cream, quickly uncapping the new bottle. She grins "Care to guess?"

Oh yes, this was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! So, we have another chapter of pure gutter. Make what you will of it. Hope you enjoy it, one more chapter till the end! And remember, review!

* * *

"Hey, wake up." A hand was shaking me awake "Sam, do you want to see Dean or not?"

"I get to see Dean?" I said, voice still scratchy from sleep. I reluctantly opened my eyes and vigorously rubbed them. When I had asked about removing the bindings, they had surprisingly agreed. They replaced the soft rope and handcuffs with 24 hour guards.

Tyler, this week's night guard, had been the one to wake me. She grinned, long tawny hair spilling across her shoulders "We talked about this last night, remember? The girls agreed that it's almost time to let you guys go anyways- the cloning has been going well. We figured that letting you guys see each other would be okay."

The gutter girls had brought us down here for reasons other then to put their large stock of whipped cream to good use, they needed us so they could perfect their cloning machine.

"How many of me are running around out there?" I couldn't resist asking as I sat up.

"Only a few, we're keeping them to a minimum till you guys are gone." she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and scrambled off the bed. She threw open the door, sticking her head out to yell down the hall "GUYS! SAM'S UP! STOP THROWING THE PUDDI-"

SPLAT

A large blob of chocolate pudding appeared next to Tyler's head.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice called down the hall, many giggling voices echoed down the hall as well.

"Come on you guys, let Dean see his brother." A smile played on the guard's lips.

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the halls, and finally Dean made his grand entrance. With three girls hanging off him, two on one arm and a lone blond on the other, all dripping pudding, it was almost comical.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said once he caught sight of me, grin widening. "This is the best vacation ever, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess... are those your guards?" I just had to ask, I was never allowed to roam the halls as it appeared Dean was permitted.

"Nope, you've got guards?" Though directed at me, he was looking at Tyler. She grinned and winked.

"Yeah, it's better then being chained up." I said, looking between my current guard and brother.

"We just couldn't risk him getting away." Tyler explained. "Pink? You're the next guard, so I'm just gonna go now." she said to one of the girls hanging off Dean, despite the name she had flaming red hair.

I swung my long legs off the bed to sit on the edge and face Dean. "Bye Tyler." I said, giving a slight wave.

"Anyways, girls, this is Sammy." they all waved at me, smile flirtatious and eyes hungrily staring at my chest.

Dean turned to the tall blue eyed brunette woman on his right arm "Scarlet, how 'bout you go and set up the last of those plans you mentioned you had earlier?"

She sighed dramatically "If I must." she grinned and winked at Dean before exiting the room.

The blond's blue eyes twinkled knowingly as Dean turned to her "No need Dean, I'll catch up to ya later." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to leave.

"Bye Jessica!" Pink called after her as she made herself comfortable in the plush red recliner in the corner. The door closed with a soft click behind Jessica, finally leaving the two brothers alone.

Well. Almost.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Pink said, smiling happily at the twin stares she was receiving "Everything you say is top secret."

"Uh, o-kay then. Do you know how long they plan on holding us Dean?" I ask, still stealing glances at Pink. She was doing a very poor job of pretending to ignore us.

Dean collapsed onto the large black couch, bringing one of his long legs to rest on the worn leather. "No idea Sammy, but I'm not complaining. Have you seen their pudding pool? It's freakin' awesome!"

"Uh, no. I haven't been allowed out of the room. Well, other then to use the bathroom down the hall..."

Pink shrugged "You never asked."

Dean was now grinning, having found something he could use to tease his little brother with " They haven't let you out of this room the entire time we've been here? These gutter goddesses are something else, I must say." Dean let out an appreciative whistle.

"Gutter goddesses?" I questioned, I hadn't heard that term used.

"Yup, that's what they call themselves down here. Quite appropriate naming, I might add." Dean winked at Pink.

"How'd you come up with the name?" I asked, question directed at Pink.

"Natty came up with that, she's brilliant like that. She's the one who arranged this whole visit."

"I'll have to find her and thank her for that, this is the best vacation we've ever had." Dean said, voice clouded with memory's of the past few days.

I coughed uncomfortably as Dean went down memory lane "Uh, so Dean, what are we going to do when we get out?"

"No clue Sam, we'll figure it out once that happens. When will that be, anyways?" Dean looked curiously at Pink.

She shrugged "Don't ask me, I wouldn't know. I'm just Sam's day guard."

A short silence ensued, filled with nothing but the gurgling of the small pudding fountain.

Dean slid his leg back down to the floor, making to get up "Well... if that's all. I have an appointment with Scar-"

A knock on the door, followed by giggles interrupted Dean.

"Come on in!" Pink called.

A woman with light blond hair and bright green eyes poked her head in, eyes instantly fixing on my bare chest. Reluctantly her eyes turned to Pink "Scarlet asked me to retrieve Dean for her. She figured by the time we finally made it to her room, she'd be ready." She winked at Dean.

"Sure Tish. Dean, move your fine ass out of here." Dean laughed and licked his lips as he walked over towards to door.

"Ahem." A voice sounded from behind Tish and the still semi-closed door.

Tish rolled her eyes "Oh, yeah. Hannah wanted to know if she could take over as guard for a few hours."

Pink looked reluctant, but finally agreed. "I'm dying for a burger anyways."

Tish finally opened the door all the way, dragging Dean though it and down the hall. A door slammed soon after, leaving us all to laugh.

Pink got up from her chair, waved at me before exiting the room leaving me with my new "guard".

Hannah had strawberry-blond hair, and hazel eyes that where fixed on my chest.

What was it with these gutter girls and my chest?

"Hey Hannah..." I said, slightly nervous at the look she was giving me. Her knee-length white skirt rustled against her legs as she walked towards the table with all number of whipped cream bottles, and chocolate sauce bottles alike.

'Always with the whipped cream.' I thought to myself as she selected a chocolate whipped cream bottle.

She finally turned her hungry eyes on me "Hey Sam."

"So... what do you have planned?" I asked, trying to distract her as she moved closer.

"Oh, I think you know the drill by now Sammy."

I resisted the urge to sigh. Always the same, these gutter girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, the last chapter of Captured. It's been a joy to have something to write, and I'm terribly happy that this is my first ever finished non one-shot. Enjoy!

_Please_ review.

* * *

Finally, the day was upon us. It was time for our sad farewell to the Gutter Goddesses, and I couldn't be more disappointed that it was time for us to leave. Sammy on the other hand... he acted happy, but deep down he was almost disappointed. Or so I hoped.

"Do you really have to go so soon Dean?" Claire asked. She was clutching my arm for balance on the slippery floor of the pudding pool, and promptly after speaking slipped and dragged myself on top of her, followed by Shannon on top of me.

After much screaming, laughter, and a little extra pudding flying though the air, Shannon spoke up, "Yeah, just another hour or two? I'm sure they'd be willing to stall the departure for just one more pudding fight."

The two women pouted at me from their respective spots holding my arms down and sitting on my chest. "While I'd give anything to stay here for a while longer, my exit has already been stalled for five days."

They shared looks with the other two women pulling themselves out of the pudding pool after being pushed in by me. "Well then, let's make it an even six days," Ezra suggested from her position sitting on the side of the pool.

I flashed a brilliant smile, not at all disappointed to spend another day. "Well, if you insist. Now who wants to break the news to Sammy?"

"Leave that to me." Julia winked at Shannon, Ezra, and Claire before leaving. "I'll just leave you three to Dean."

---

Julia entered Sam's room, slamming the door open with a dramatic flair. She laughed at the startled look on Sam's face. "Oh, come on. You could hear my foot steps, you knew I was coming." She closed the door behind her and went to sit down on the bed next to the younger of the two brothers. "Your exit has been delayed for another day - another pudding fight broke out." She had changed and taken a shower before coming to see him, not wanting to walk in caked with pudding.

Sam sighed, putting the book down that he had been reading. 'Fangirls on the YED' was the title, written across the front and spine in large curling gold letters.

"Good book," she said casually.

He nodded, seeming surprised. "Yeah, definitely interesting."

Julia grinned, "You're probably glad that the freckle counting contest didn't last as long as the girls had hoped, aren't you?"

Sam looked startled at the mention of the competition that had taken place a few days before. "Er, yeah... Grace is nice and all, but her methods of counting were just uncalled for..."

"Well, Val and Dean had a great time," Julia commented.

---

"Okay ladies, this is the Gutter Goddess's first ever Freckle Counting Contest!" Shelly announced over the crowd. "Two lucky women have been chosen to count every last freckle on their chosen brother's body. Now, be slow and meticulous girls. We've already had Dania and Laura respectively count them. After the deadline of four days, the person with the closest number wins the competition!"

Shelly paused, a devious smile playing across her lips. "Of course, if you get to... count, you may quit. Let's get this show on the road! Val, Grace. We'll send you food four times a day - snacks of whipped cream, fresh fruit, and chocolate in between those times. Now, get a move on!"

Grace and Val tackled their separate men into their rooms, and that was that. Now, I think we can all guess what happened while they were in those rooms... so feel free to let your mind wander before we move on.

---

"This is a sad day for the gutter, ladies." Jessie spoke into the microphone to ensure her voice could be heard across the vast expanse of the packed entrance. "Natty helped plan Sam and Dean's trip down here to see us, but now their time here must end. However, we also have perfected the cloning machine, and clones will be available to all who ask!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. "I know I'll be lining up for one myself. Now, everyone say good-bye to the brothers before we blind-fold them and take them away from the gutter and back into their job!"

Screams of 'I love you' and 'Come again soon' echoed though the room before everything went dark as a brown bag was placed over our heads. Soft rope tied our hands together once again, and we were gently led towards the elevator. A soft 'ding' was heard over the crowd, and the doors opened. We shuffled onto the roomy contraption and the doors gave a loud 'thunk' as they silenced the screams of the Gutter Goddesses.

"Hey, Sam?" My voice was muffled by the stiff bag.

"Yeah?" I heard from my right.

"That was awesome."


End file.
